


Disgust

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind submits to his bodily urges.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker
Kudos: 1





	Disgust

Mastermind was starting to lose track of his days now. Hell, he couldn’t tell if it was night or day anymore now. Still, this part of his research was very crucial to him. If he could just figure a few things out… 

Was the mantra he’d resorted to repeating to himself daily just to get by. It was always just a few more things though… But it was always just a few more things. Then he would mess up something, a calculation error, from lack of sleep or silly human error and it would ruin everything. 

And then he’d be right back where he started. Much like his predicament now. Honestly, he wished he could just drop his work sometimes. Then he could finally see the damned dimension traveler and that idiotic brawler. 

Dare he say it, but having been cooped up in the lab for so long made him realize how much he missed them.

Especially that damned berserker.

Oh how he missed him. The sweet gestures… A kiss to the cheek, nuzzling his neck. Mastermind’s favorite was when Psyker would bury his face in embarrassment against the researcher’s shoulder. A tiny smile made its way to his face as fondly recalled moments like those. 

But then there were those less than innocent gestures too. The all too innocent kiss turned suddenly playful, demanding, heated. The kisses trailing from his collarbone up to his ear, where a devilish tongue would lick hotly at the shell and—

Mastermind scoffed, scowling as he shut his eyes in a vain attempt to block out those thoughts. A hand that had been hovering over a window to input a command clenched into a fist, which then came down to abruptly slam down onto the desk. 

Need his body remind him _now_ how much he missed that brute?

Yes, his body replied back by so inconveniently deciding to sport a hard-on now.

He gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing. Really?! He didn’t have time for such primal desires… And the idea of succumbing to such a frivolous activity, when there were more important matters to tend to, disgusted him. Any other time and he’d probably willingly submit to his body’s demands…

However, his body persisted. He could feel the need in his pants throbbing, throbbing, throbbing hotly, hotter by the second. Mastermind closed his eyes, feeling his face flush. That was his first mistake. Because then his mind decided to supply images of Psyker catering to his problem for him. But before that little fantasy could go too far, he forced his eyes open, mouth partially agape.

He brought a hand up to grasp at some of his bangs, scowling lowly. Normally he could get through a… dry spell, and make it till he reached his desired result. So, why was now any differently?

He closed his eyes again, eyebrows scrunching up.

Maybe, just this once, he could indulge himself …

His eyes traveled to the bed that Psyker and Esper insisted he put in the lab. He stood, rigidly making his way over to it. A red color stained his cheeks, feeling embarrassment flood him. It’s not like they would ever find out…

Upon finally reaching the bed, he took the time to make himself comfortable, face flushing still. With a heavy sigh of defeat, he slowly unzipped his pants and freed his still throbbing member. He closed an eye, shuddering upon wrapping his hand around his dick. It’d been so long since he had a need to touch himself. That thought then led to how much Psyker and he would fool around lately and shit—it’s been far too long.

He began slowly, at first. He lazily pumped himself, up and down. But, it just didn’t feel the same. If only Psyker were here. If Psyker were here, he would probably start at the base of his dick, wrapping his hand firmly around the base. Then he’d probably give a firm squeeze—“A-ah!” Just enough, just enough so that it’d pull a gasp from his lips. Then he would probably, while still applying a firm, but not painful pressure, begin the ascent up, up, up the length of his dick, only for him to slide back down, maybe squeezing the base again too for good measure—“Psyker!”

But then, what would he say? To see Mastermind already such a withering mess from a few strokes.

“Look at you, you’re so needy.”

As if to affirm this, Mastermind arched off the bed, whining, “P-please! Psyker—” When he opened his eyes, expecting to see the brawler hovering over him, but instead found himself alone, he whimpered pathetically. Sweet El, how he wished he was _here_ … 

In the haze of his lust clouded thoughts, he continued to sluggishly and halfheartedly stroke himself. Just getting himself off from a handjob seemed so lacking… he felt his body craving a little something more. His eyes travelled to his fingers now teasing his head which was slightly leaking now. Then an idea wormed its way into his mind.

Much to his surprise, he came to realize he hadn’t actually fingered himself before. Sure, he’d done so on Psyker’s fingers the handful of times they went at it, but the prospect of doing it himself, by himself, for himself strangely excited him.

After finding the patience to dig up the lube, he poured a heavy amount onto his fingers. Watching as it dripped onto his fingers brought another blush to his face. He leaned his head back, as he guided a shaky hand to his entrance. He shivered, feeling one finger gently tease the ring, before pushing in.

At first he cringed, but then found he quickly adjusted. Once one finger was all the way in, he panted happily, mouth slightly agape. His chest began to rise and fall noticeably with each breath at the feeling of being filled. When he moved to pull the finger out, he gasped at the feeling of now being empty, only to shove the finger back in. He hummed in pleasure, one eye closing involuntarily.

Then he tried a second finger, wincing slightly as he did so. “Haa,” he breathed out, eyebrows knitting together more in discomfort than pleasure. He waited more than he did a few moments earlier before he considered moving his fingers again. But when he finally did—“Fuck, yes!” He began to move the two digits in and out with a renewed vigor. “Nnh!”

After a few more practiced movements of in and out, he felt his fingers finally brush against his prostate because a loud moan was ripped from his throat as he arched off the bed, hips rising too. His head lolled to one side, as he whined lowly. It was so fucking good. But it would be so much better if Psyker were here…

He could imagine it: He could imagine Psyker refusing to touch him, wanting to watch as Mastermind came to his own fingers alone. He’d probably just lean in, purposely invading his space, making his presence known. He probably give a sultry chuckle, low and deep, as his eyes traveled along Mastermind’s flush body. Then Mastermind would feel it—Psyker whisper hotly against his ear, egging him on.

“Come on, go a little deeper.”

Mastermind would comply, forcing another moan from his throat.

“Do you hear how hot you sound right now? I just wanna—”

Another long, and low moan.

“I didn’t know you were this filthy.”

It was disgusting though, honestly…

Disgusting how he finally caved after many nights without his touch. Disgusting how, _without_ his touch, his body persistently demanded and lusted for him. Disgusting how he came to realize how badly he needed this…

Disgusting how much he needed _him_.

“Come on, Mastermind. Tell me then.”

No, he couldn’t, it was just too disgusting—"Ah, Psyk… _Please_! Pleasepleaseplase. Need you so bad—I’m, ah! Love you—g-gods!“ Too many quick and deep pushes against his prostate in succession caused his vision to go black, as he whimpered, slowly coming undone.

He laid there, his chest rose with each hungry intake of air. He refused to open his eyes, however. He didn’t need to look to see how much of a mess he had made. He could feel it. Hell, he could even smell it. His nose wrinkled, not at all trying to hide his repulsion, but he was too fucking drained to actually do anything about it, despite his body protesting he do so.

_Disgusting…_

That was his final thought as he felt sleep quickly envelope him. 

>>

After he finally woke up, and showered, Apocalypse hovered over to him. “Hmm? Apocalypse, what is it?” In a tiny, robotic voice it replied, “You have three new messages from yesterday!” Mastermind groaned. Didn’t he tell them he would be done soon? (Although, to be fair, his soon meant several days …) Mastermind sighed, sitting back. “I don’t have that damn phone, so you’ll have to pull up the messages for me.”

Apocalypse complied.

They were from Psyker, which he would have normally ignored until he saw the first one.

_11:42_

_hey i was walkin by and i heard something?? you ok??_

He froze on the spot. Oh, no.

_11:43_

_mastermind i can still hear you yelling …_

Please, no.

_11:46_

_umnvm!_

Mastermind buried his face into his hands.

From then on, he decided his bodily urges would have to fucking wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
